The DarkLight
by 100FACES
Summary: Casey is chosen to fight in a war held within another dimension, will she be able to save the spirit world and earth? And at what cost? OKay i suck at summaries but please R&R. Rating is for safety.R
1. Casey is Chosen

Disclaimer: I don't own law and order SVU or any of the characters, they belong to dick wolf, I do however own the characters I make up.

"So who have you chosen?"

"Casey."

"_Her_ but why, I'd think that Olivia or Elliot or possibly Tutuola would prove more worthy."

"Do you question my judgment Bartemaeus? I should remind you that I am of a much higher rank than you and I can and will kill you if you should be a bother to me."

"Yes-yes of course, it's just I am wondering _why_ she is more worthy."

"She is Holy-Balance reincarnated, the others are mere mortals except Olivia who is of wind's breath but her time is not now."

"I understand, but how will the balance play a part?" questioned Bartemaeus.

"I do not know, I suppose time will tell us the answer though."

"Very well then. Night, tell me what you wish for me to do."

"Bring the Holy-Balance to the gate of paths."

"Yes most high Night." Bartemaeus answered slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Casey, you wanna come to the bar with us?" Elliot asked.

"Sorry I can't, I have some paperwork I need to finish."

"Bye." Olivia said as she left with the others.

Casey waved goodbye half-heartedly before walking back to her office. Her office seemed empty except for the pile of paperwork on her desk, she had no pictures or ornaments, and she often thought of decorating but never really got around to it.

She felt eyes were upon her; she looked around the office to see if anyone was there but she was alone. _How strange_, she thought before returning to her paperwork..

"Miss Novak?" came a voice she didn't recognize.

"Uh is someone at the door?"

"No my dear balance I am right here, can't you see me?"

"W-what who is this? I-I am in no mood for games show , she thought before returning to her paperwork..

"Miss Novak?" came a voice she didn't recognize.

"Uh is someone at the door?"

"No my dear balance I am right here, can't you see me?"

"W-what who is this? I-I am in no mood for games show yourself!" Casey said, she tried to keep her voice level, but she was afraid and all her colleagues had left the precinct. What was going on, maybe she was just hearing things or maybe she was going crazy.

Red cloth appeared in front of her and then dropped to the ground revealing a tall man. The man appeared to be in his thirties, he had clear blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair. He had a square jaw and his eyes gave an air of confidence.

"Get out of here now!"

"Shut up fool the walls have ears! I will not bring any harm to you oh Holy-Balance."

"My name is Casey Novak, and get out of here before I call for help!"

The man moved like a shadow, and put a finger to Casey's lips, "Shh we must go, I promise you, I mean to bring no harm. You must understand that lady fate has chosen you to aid us in our quest, please come with me."

"No I don't understand and no!" Casey yelled.

"I'm sorry oh Holy-Balance but you have no choice." The man said, then he took off a long red chain he wore around his neck and through it up into the air. It fell around them and then landed on the ground. "We wish to go to the Gate of Paths."

Red light shot up from the chain; Casey closed her eyes because it was blinding her. When she opened her eyes again she was shocked at what she saw. She was no longer in her office but standing beside a large black gate, many roads stretched from all directions until they finally met at the gate.

Casey couldn't take it anymore, she thought she was dead or was going to die so she began to weep.

"Darling," came a new and unfamiliar voice, "Are you all right? Did Bartemaeus cause you any pain? Oh deary this must be terribly confusing for you."

"Huh…?" Casey said lifting her head up to see this new person. He appeared to be a young man around her age with long flowing black hair and milky brown skin. His eyes were a lime green color and immediately Casey could tell he was powerful and of great importance.

"There, there now." He said putting an arm around her and then bringing her down to the ground to sit down. "Shh I will explain everything my dear." His voice sounded comforting and Casey took a few deep breaths and stopped crying.

"Am I dead?"

"No-no. Casey my dear girl, you are the reincarnation of the Holy-Balance. I live in a dimension that lives side by side with yours. All this paths leading to the gate are paths from other dimensions. Are you following so far?"

"Yes, uh I'm s-sorry but who are you?"

"Night. Yours and my dimensions used to be only one dimension but when time was introduced to the universe the dimension was split in two, my dimension is host to the spirits of the trees, rivers, the elements ect."

"…okay…"

"Now I'll tell you how the story begins." Night said, "Lady Fate controlled the fate of everything in the universe but one day she decided she wished to live a mortal life, because she believed immortality was no life at all."

"So you're saying that Fate is now a mortal?"

"Yes, um anyways, once she left people and spirits controlled their own fate and all order was lost people began to make horrible decisions. So you the spirit of balance was created along with the judge together you decided that when someone did a horrible act. All went fine until people began to rebel, eventually this gave birth to Lady Death and Prince War. With war we were doomed, especially now that we could die thanks to Lady Death. In order to keep balance in the universe you my dear had to go live has a mortal where you would eventually take up you're role has balance when you become a prosecutor."

"Okay so why am I not back in the 'Land of the Mortals'?"

"Because the war is getting out of control and we need more people on our side."

"Hmm okay but why should I care, I'm a mortal and this doesn't effect my world."

"O but don't you see every thing in you're world is tide to a spirit in mine, if one world parishes so will the other."

"But why don't you just bring back Lady Fate?"

"Fate was just an attribute of a spirit, however she lost the power of fate forever, she is no longer Lady Fate just another mere mortal."

"Who is she on earth?" Casey questioned wondering if she might have met her.

"Alex Cabot."

"Holy shit." Casey said, she usually didn't use such language but then again none of what was happening was exactly 'usual'. Casey held back a shiver; she had always thought that with her job she'd be ready for anything but taking part in a holy war made her incredibly frightened. "Are there any other reincarnated spirits on earth?"

"Yes the North winds daughter known as 'the winds breath' is Olivia Benson and one of the 7 spirits of friendship is known as Carry McLaura."

"I do not know Carry but as for Olivia, will she play a part in this war?"

"The Wind spirits have yet to take part in this war until they do, she shall not be needed."

"I can't do this, I mean people are going notice that I'm gone, I can't die! This isn't fair!"

"Time does not pass the same way between dimensions, anyways you're body is still on earth it will appear as if you're sleeping and also even if you are in my dimension for years it will only be a few seconds on earth."

"What if I die here?"

"Then your body will has well, and um keep in mind that if when you get back to earth if you tell anyone about this, they'll think you're just insane seeing has you'd have been asleep for a few seconds."

"Great no one will know of my glorious deeds." Casey said well frowning slightly.

"Enough explanation lets go." Bartemaeus said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Okay tell me what you think, I know this story is a bit strange but I'll only write more if I get a good review so no worries lol. But you have to admit my story is unique for SVU fanfiction. Please review though!


	2. A Brief Meeting With Star64

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or any of its characters they belong to dick wolf. I do however own this story and the characters I make up.

"I really don't want to be a part of your war, why cant you understand! I mean maybe in another life I was some spirit _thing _but I'm not anymore!" Casey shouted in a state of desperation at Night.

"Darling so sorry but you haven't a choice, you my dear are the only one who is capable at this point of helping us."

"But why can't you take one of the 'mortals', Fin or Elliot would do great I'm sure!"

"Darling for now _you _are who we need, however if prince War does any more damage we may need the help of the mortals."

"I don't want to be alone…" Casey said in a quiet voice. Her insides felt like ice, she couldn't take it and she feared she'd brake into sobs once more.

"Come now we must go we are wasting time." Bartemaeus said.

"Yes-yes uh common then, you have to come with us, after all we are your only way back home." He said, laughing when he finished.

Casey watched in silence has Night opened the gate of paths, beyond the gate there seemed to be nothing but white, almost like a blank canvass. However when Bartemaeus stepped through it appeared to be a whirlwind of colors.

"Come on now balance dear." Night said taking Casey's hand and leading her through the gate.

"My names Casey…" she muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is she? Oh I see you've chosen the balance, not a mortal, pity I was kind of wondering what a mortal was like…" Star64 said. Star64 was one of the allies of Night; she was the spirit of the 64th star that blow up and became a black hole.

"My name is Casey and I am a mortal…"

"No you're Balance and like us you're immortal." Bartemaeus argued.

"No I'm Casey the mortal!"

"No you're the-"

Bartemaeus was cut short by Night, "Enough bickering we haven't the time for foolishness."

"The Night is correct now uh we need some kind of plan here." Star64 said.

"Tell me what position the important spirits have in the war."

"The Wind spirits have yet to play a part. The Fire spirits have sided with Lady Death and you know already that Day, Bisaraz-caru river, Sir Cloud, Lightning and many other minor spirits have also sides with her."

"Funny I knew the Lady of the Flame quite well, I never would have thought she and her fellow fire spirits would decide to join Lady Death…" Bartemaeus said.

"Balance my dear you do understand that this will mean that the people of your world are at high risk of dying by the light of day, by poison carrying cloud, fire, lightning and in Bisaraz-caru river… don't you?" Star64 asked.

"Um well now I do, and once again my name is Casey…"

"You know I knew you Balance in your old life, you were very different then…" Star64 mumbled.

"That's because now I'm _Casey_ the ADA."

"Enough Star64 my dear we don't really care for the past only the present."

"B-but Balance did meet Lady Fate didn't she? You know I blame this whole war on Lady Fate, if she hadn't decided to become mortal-"

"I think it's for the best, when we were giving a fate we had no say in our own destinies, nothing good could happen because everything was good, we had no lives!" Bartemaeus said.

"Shut up no one asked for the opinion of a minor and unimportant spirit such as yourself!" Night said, with venom in his voice.

"Uh I have a question," Casey said, trying to ignore the words Night had just said to Bartemaeus.

"And that would be?" Night asked.

"Uh in my world we have things like murder and rape- I am not sure if you know about them but uh I was wondering if they were represented by spirits."

"No they are not living or dead things or elements ect. They are actions therefore they are not represented by spirit. They were things that came into being when prince war was born." Night explained.

"Wait how long has this war being going on for?"

"A little after time came into being, Fate became mortal eventually giving birth to war."

"How do we stop prince war and lady death?" Casey questioned.

"With peace, however peace will only exist when we kill war and lady death, so yes we have to kill them-yeah…" Bartemaeus said.

"But don't we need death and war to live, aren't they an aspect of life?" Casey questioned.

"Should we succeed in killing them well they will only leave this dimension, to go to the heaven or hell or what ever those places are called, but as long as they exist we will be fine. Um you must excuse me as I am immortal I don't know much about life after death…" Night explained.

This whole thing was giving Casey a headache; they still didn't have a plan because she had too many questions.

"One more thing, after we win the war, if we win I mean, will my world still have war?

"Has long has you have countries or groups, people and fights you will always have war…" Star64 said, her voice trailing off slightly.

"Now on to our uh plan." Night said, "I was thinking we kind of kill the enemy…"

"You have no plan do you?" Casey asked in a flat tone.

"Well we have many allies on our side, we should attack from all directions, mind you this would be much easier if only we had the Wind spirits on our side… that way the enemy couldn't defend themselves, I fear the sacrifice will be too great, more damage would probably be done…" Bartemaeus said, "Urgh I wish wind wasn't well you know…"

"I know The Winds Breath, she's my friend perhaps if I could convince her to join us the other wind spirits would follow her lead." Casey subjected.

"But that would be an insult to the wind spirits, I'm not sure if it's a good idea…" Star64 said.

"It's worth a try…" Casey said.

"How do we know you're not just trying to sneak back to earth and leave us behind?" Bartemaeus questioned.

"You'll just have to trust me."

"My dear, we can't afford the chance that you will do otherwise, so I will have to go with you." Night said.

"Fine but uh you have to look more human, like cloths wise, uh you know?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Okay please review and criticize if you want. This may be the last chapter in this fanfic for a while, because I'm really busy with school right now and also I'm working on the next chapter for my other fanfic, No Time to say Good-bye so uh yeah. And uh sorry if this chap was a bit shorter than the last but uh you know…


End file.
